Uwabriel
Uwabriel - anioł, brat bliźniak Parmiela. Służył pod Sarkamiszem, przy trzeciej godzinie nocy. Wraz z bratem był ścigany przez głębiańskich handlarzy narkotyków. Sądząc, że Eryk może ich uratować, wraz z bratem porwał jego duszę. Wygląd Uwabriel miał rozczochraną czuprynę grubych i jasnych włosów. Posiadał szare oczy osadzone trochę za blisko nosa, szczęka zaś była wydatna i kwadratowa. Z postawy był szeroki w ramionach i zwalisty. Jego skrzydła były duże, trochę brudnawe i przyżółcone. Uwabriel wyglądał niemal identycznie jak jego brat - różniła ich tylko długa, brzydka blizna na policzku Parmiela. Historia Uwabriel wraz ze swym bliźniakiem został powołany do życia przez pieśń Metatrona. Nie należał do dobrze urodzonych aniołów i służył pod Sarkamiszem, przy trzeciej godzinie nocy. Przygoda w Limbo Gdy pewnego razu wraz z bratem wracał na swą kwaterę, Uwabriel usłyszał jakiś podejrzany dźwięk. Parmiel wolał iść do domu, argumentując, że nigdy nie wiadomo, kto się może kręcić po Limbo o tak późnej porze. Jednakże Uwabriel nie dał za wygraną, sądząc, że ktoś może potrzebować pomocy. Bracia natrafili na miejsce potyczki dwóch Głębian, którzy już wtedy leżeli w kałużach krwi. Pomimo ciężkiego stanu, jeden z demonów nadal miał broń, z której mierzył do aniołów. Parmiel próbował przekonać go, aby pozwolił się opatrzyć, domyślając się, że Głębianin zamierza ich zabić. Ostatecznie demon zmarł, a wtedy Parmiel doskoczył do niego, by odebrać broń i nakazał bratu uciekać. Razem umknęli na swą kwaterę, do Domu Siedemdziesiątego Szóstego przy Bramie Krogulców. Uwabriel zabrał z miejsca zbrodni zarówno broń zmarłego jak i neseser, sądząc, że wewnątrz mogło znajdować się coś bardzo ważnego. Parmiel nalegał, aby brat odniósł skradzione rzeczy na miejsce, lecz Uwabriel odmówił - chyba, że jego brat pójdzie z nim i pomoże wyjaśnić żandarmerii co się stało. Ostatecznie bracia postanowili zobaczyć, co znajdowało się w neseserze, więc Parmiel rozbroił magiczny zamek przy pomocy scyzoryka. Jak się okazało, wewnątrz walizki były narkotyki. Dalsze problemy Bez uzgodnienia z bratem, Uwabriel rozdał zawartość walizki uzależnionym aniołom, gdyż było mu żal cierpiących biedaków. Następnego dnia Parmiel dla bezpieczeństwa odprowadził go na dyżur, lecz obaj zostali zaatakowani przez Głębian. Z opresji uratował ich przechodzący obok patrol żandarmerii. Bracia, rozumiejąc, że są w niebezpieczeństwie, postanowili poprosić Eryka, ludzkiego chirurga o pomoc, w nadziei, że ten zmieni na stałe ich wygląd. Jednakże Meliel, stróż człowieka, nie pozwolił na ich spotkanie, więc bliźniacy w akcie desperacji porwali duszę Eryka. Nieprzytomnego człowieka zabrali do Limbo. Eryk nie był zadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji. Parmiel był gotów siłą wlec mężczyznę przez Limbo, lecz Uwabriel postanowił pokrótce wyjaśnić to zamieszanie. Eryk zgodził się z nimi iść; napotkane widoki oczarowały go, a w czasie wędrówki Uwabriel chętnie mu opowiadał o Limbo i jego mieszkańcach. Parmiel zganił brata, że w kilku zdaniach nie wytłumaczy człowiekowi całej zawiłości struktur Nieba i Głębi. Gdy Uwabriel odwrócił uwagę Parmiela od pilnowana człowieka, Eryk próbował zbiec. Rozzłoszczony Parmiel dopadł go, lecz człowiek zaczął krzyczeć o pomoc. Hałas wzbudził zainteresowanie żandarma, jednak anioł zdołał go przekonać, że to zbiegła dusza, którą właśnie udało im się schwytać. Po tym wydarzeniu aniołowie zabrali człowieka do kolejnej kryjówki, by w spokoju móc doczekać nocy. W tym czasie we trójkę napili się alkoholu, a Parmiel opowiedział Erykowi dlaczego potrzebowali jego pomocy. Resztę oczekiwania spędzili na rozmowie o zaświatach. Gdy zapadł zmrok, aniołowie zabrali człowieka do wynajętej pracowni czarnego maga i medyka. Po drodze Eryk wpadł na swego anioła stróża, który wbrew protestom człowieka, siłą chciał go zabrać do Nieba. Parmiel ponownie znokautował Meliela. Nieprzytomnego anioła zostawili na ulicy, bo w każdej chwili mogła nadbiec żandarmeria. Na miejscu Geniusz dał im klucze od pracowni - widok wyposażenia zaskoczył Eryka, który odmówił przeprowadzenia na aniołach operacji plastycznej. Niespodziewanie całą trójkę zaskoczyło pojawienie się trzech Głębian: Mrocznego Dantaliona i jego dwóch ochroniarzy. Parmiel oddał ukradzioną broń i z bratem próbował wyjaśnić, co stało się z narkotykami. Mroczny nie uwierzył i pomimo zapewnień Uwabriela, postanowił zabić obu aniołów i człowieka. Parmiel próbował odwieść demona od zabicia Eryka, lecz ten się nie zgodził. Sądząc, że aniołowie kłamią, zaczął ich torturować przy użyciu magii, wpierw Parmiela, a potem Uwabriela. Eryk postanowił ratować swych nowych przyjaciół, zapewniając, że ci rozdali towar, a on widział pusty neseser. Dantalion postanowił torturować także człowieka, lecz nim jego podwładni na dobre skrępowali Eryka, niespodziewanie zginęli od kul Adramelecha, który przybył wyrównać rachunki z Mrocznym. Po nagłej strzelaninie, Eryk skorzystał z okazji i uwolnił z więzów swych przyjaciół. Parmiel był wdzięczny za interwencję człowieka, uznając, że ten zachował się jak prawdziwy skrzydlaty. Uwabriel w tym czasie podszedł do postrzelonego Mrocznego, który się wykrwawiał. Parmiel rozpoznał w nim Adramelecha, który był szychą w Głębi. Anioł zakładał, że go zostawią, lecz Uwabriel odmówił. Na szczęście Eryk, z zawodu chirurg, podjął się uratowania demona, za co obaj bracia byli mi wdzięczni. Parmiel podał rannemu jego Oko Nocy, by mógł wezwać swoich sprzymierzeńców. Adramelech dociekał, czemu mu pomagają, na co Parmiel odpowiedział, że nie chcą mieć nikogo na sumieniu. Gdy demon zapytał go, czy się nie boją jego zemsty za ukradzioną walizkę, Uwabriel wyjaśnił, że wcale jej nie ukradli, a znaleźli, zaś cały towar rozdał innym za darmo. Mroczny mu uwierzył, zaś na prośbę Eryka nie tylko przysiągł wybaczyć im stratę walizki, a także chronić anielskich bliźniaków. Powrót do Nieba Gdy Adramelech odesłał ich, Uwabriel wraz z bratem odprowadzili Eryka do Trzeciego Kręgu Nieba, gdzie znajdował się raj oraz biuro obsługi zmarłych. Na schodach biura spotkali babcię Eryka - jak się okazało, człowiek nie umarł, lecz był w stanie śmierci klinicznej i miał być odesłany na Ziemię, w czym przeszkodzili Uwabriel z bratem. Mimo tego Eryk był zadowolony ze swej przygody. Razem weszli do biura, aby móc odesłać go na Ziemię. Tam też spotkali Meliela, stróża Eryka, który domagał się ukarania anielskich bliźniaków. Ostatecznie Parmiel i Uwabriel uniknęli kary. Relacje * Parmiel - brat bliźniak. W przeciwieństwie do Uwabriela, niechętnie angażuje się w pomoc nieznajomym. * Eryk - ich znajomość nie zaczęła się pomyślnie, jednakże zostali przyjaciółmi. Osobowość W przeciwieństwie do brata, Uwabriel dobrowolnie angażował się w pomaganie innym i często karcił brata za brak reakcji na krzywdę innych. Uważał, że tak się rodzi nieczulica społeczna. Ironicznie, to właśnie jego dobra natura przysporzyła braciom wielu kłopotów, gdy rozdał narkotyki aniołom "na głodzie". Źródła * Światło w tunelu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Aniołowie